


Father

by lynnstarr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Molly visiting a grave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:52:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnstarr/pseuds/lynnstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly visits her father's grave a few days before an important event in her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father

Molly walked around her apartment, nearly tripping over Toby who wouldn’t stop stepping in front of her. “If I get you, it’s your own fault, you bloody fool.” She tried to sound sincere with her laugh.

She dressed in a brown jumper and a brown skirt. It was a bit cold for the skirt, but it was his favourite. Of course she’d wear it. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she grabbed the bundle of flowers off her dresser. She looked up to see Greg’s reflection in her mirror, “Are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?” He asked, almost pleading. 

She bit her lip, “Would you promise…to stay in the car?” She had been hoping he’d ask again, because she realized she didn’t to end up crying in the back seat of some cab. She just didn’t have the nerve to ask him after she’d already declined him twice. 

He nodded as he grabbed his coat, “Of course, love.” 

They didn’t talk much during the drive, but Molly was already so relieved that he was with her. It was a long drive, and tiring, but Greg understood why it needed to be done. Her heart beat faster with nerves as they drove into the city. She hadn’t been here…in years. She mapped it out so they would take the quickest route through the town. She didn’t want to risk being seen.

They stopped outside the cemetery. Greg got out of the car with Molly, and gave her a hug. He kissed her on the forehead, and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "Just give me a call, love, if you need me and I’ll be right in." 

Molly nodded and kissed him on the lips quickly, before leaving him behind. She knew the pathway by heart, even though she had only been there once before. She cried as she approached the grave-stone that read:

"Paul William Hooper  
1943-2007  
Beloved father  
and loyal husband”

She knelt down, and placed the flowers at the base of it. “Hi, Daddy. I miss you so much. I just wanted to tell you, everything really. I did what you asked, I left them, Mum and Christine. They can’t hurt me anymore.”   
She sucked in a deep breath, and sobbed a bit before continuing. “I- I’m getting married too! Oh gosh you’d really love him, I just know it. He’s so wonderful. He’s a detective, he’s do brave..handsome…honestly, I wish you’d have been able to meet him.”

She sat there a while, with only the sound of her tears and the rustling of the wind through the trees. “I don’t have anybody to walk me down the isle. I..am thinking bout asking Greg’s father. He’s nice enough, but it won’t be the same.” 

From there, her sobbing became truly uncontrollable. She hadn’t cried this hard since the funeral. Finally she pulled herself together enough to say, “I love you Daddy, I always will.”

She got up, and brushed the dirt off her knees. The walk back to the car was slow and painful, and she practically collapsed into Greg’s arms when she finally came to him.

"I love you so much, Molly." He whispered as he held her.

Molly nodded and clung to him, “I love you too, so very much.” 

Everything felt more at ease during the long ride back home. They still didn’t say much, and had taken the time to get something to eat once they were a comfortable enough distance from Molly’s home town. When they finally got home, they went to bed. They didn’t even bother cleaning themselves up. They were both so drained. Curled up in Greg’s arms, listening to his snore, Toby curled up on her back, she fell asleep. She didn’t dream often, but tonight she definitely did.

She was at a playground, sitting on a swing when her father walked up to her. He was in top physical form, smiling brightly. It was too bright. “Molly dear, I love you. I always have. I’ve been watching over you. I just want you to know, you mean the world to me.” 

Molly reached forward, but he was beyond her arm’s length, so she just nodded. “I definitely approve of Greg. I never thought any man would be good enough for you, but he is definitely a keeper.” 

He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead before vanishing. 

Molly woke, with such a jolt that a scared Toby ran from the room. Greg continued to snore, as Molly looked around. The air had a vague scent of her father’s cologne. She felt a few tear drops sneak away from her eyes, and she nuzzled into Greg’s chest. “It’s official, no matter what happens, I’m definitely keeping you now.” she whispered.


End file.
